


19. Addicted

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [19]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Addicted. Nile wonders sometimes if they don't reallyhealso much asremain, if they're stuck the way they were at their first death.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Nile Freeman
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	19. Addicted

The others all assume that Booker just drinks because he wants to forget. Their livers process alcohol faster; they can all drink more than the average human. 

None of them were alcoholics when they died.

Nile is the only one with 21st-century knowledge about addiction, the way it rewires the body and the brain. Willpower has nothing to do with consumption after a while. (And 200 years is a very, very long while.)

Booker drinks because his body wants to stay in stasis. He was past the point of desire before he ever dreamt of a labrys gleaming with blood.


End file.
